1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fungicidal compounds, compositions and methods, and more particularly to plant fungicides and methods involving the application of fungicidally effective amounts of such compounds and compositions to the locus of a plant pathogen. The present invention also provides novel compounds and methods useful in the preparation of fungicides and fungicidal compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Varieties of antifungal compositions and methods are well known in the art. Antimycin, for example, has been identified as a naturally occurring substance produced by Streptomnyces spp which has efficacy as a fungicide. However, there has remained a need for new fungicides. The present invention provides fungicides which have a high residual activity, greater activity at lower application rates, and a broader spectrum of efficacy.